tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Seitter's Survivor: Paraguay
My second season of Survivor called Survivor: Paraguay Season Summary 20 castaways walked onto the beaches of Paraguay and began the adventure of a life time. They were separated into two tribes: Jopará and Tembetá. It seemed alliances built very quickly on both tribes. Tembetá lost the first challenge and were the first tribe sent to Tribal Council. Andrew and Mario were viewed as the weakest members but when Mario showed effort in the challenge, Andrew was seen as unreliable and was the first person voted out of Survivor Paraguay. Jopará then went on to lose the next three immunity challenges. Sammy was voted out for being sneaky, Brien was next for being their weakest member and Leah was voted out for being seen as a threat in the future. Tembetá's winning streak was broken and they voted out Mario for being the next weakest member. When Jopará lost the next challenge, it seemed alliances were torn between voting out Sally or Lomar. In the end, Lomar was the next voted out. Tembetá lost the next challenge and at Tribal Council, the votes were tied between Zach, Anthony and Muffin. In the re-vote, Anthony and Muffin tied. Rocks were then drawn and Blonde picked the purple rock, sending her home. Garrett then became ill and was medically evacuated, leaving both tribes at 6. The merge then came where Nick won the first immunity challenge. Brad used his idol and negated 4 votes in a very crazy tribal which lead to a tie between Max and Keegan and in the re-vote, Keegan was voted out and became the first member of the jury. Santos won the next challenge and Anthony's evil side got him voted out. Max won the next immunity and in a close vote, big threat Brad was voted out. After Sam won the next immunity, another crazy tribal came when DJ and Max revealed they had idols. Neither one played one and Max was voted out. Michael won the next challenge and everyone believed Muffin and Zach were not deserving of their spots and when the votes tied, both were sent home but not to the jury. At the Final 6, Sally secured immunity and in another crazy tribal, DJ gave his only idol to Sam. Sam played the idol but it was not needed as Nick, the last remaining Tembetá member was voted out. When the Final 5 hit, it seemed alliances were split. Sam won the next immunity and everyone felt vulnerable. Michael however did not need to be worried as Sam gave him his other idol which negated 2 votes, ultimately voting out Santos. The final immunity challenge came around. Michael quickly dropped out, followed by DJ, leaving Sally and Sam. Sally was just short of Sam and he won the final immunity, which Sally was not happy about and felt she was going home. However, it was DJ who got the boot. Sally was criticized by everyone as being mean and a floater. Michael's game was looked at as "too under the radar" and Sam was seen as scheming and sneaky. When the vote came in, Sam was crowned the Sole Survivor with a 4-3-0 vote. Contestants *Brad used an idol which negated 4 votes cast against him *Sam played an idol on Michael which negated 2 votes against him The Game